


I Didn't Hear You

by A_Pseudonym



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU i guess?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a happy ending I swear, F/F, Fluff with feelings, I am Supercorp Trash, I took the canon and did what I wanted, Kara and Lena are soft idiots, Meet-Cute, sister feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pseudonym/pseuds/A_Pseudonym
Summary: Kara has a new neighbor, but she's yet to meet her. That doesn't stop her from having her heart stolen.Inspired by the "So we've never met but our showers are on opposite side of the same apartment wall and sometimes we sing duets" AU prompt I saw.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my first post! It's been years since I've written fiction, and I'm very much new to the fan fiction world, so your kind feedback means a lot.

The first time Kara noticed her new neighbor, it wasn’t because she met her. It was because she nearly tripped over the crate sitting in the hallway as she headed back to her apartment. 

It had been a long day at CatCo, and, based on the flurry of texts Alex had sent just as Kara stepped out of the elevator, it was going to be a long night for Supergirl. Her chin tucked to her chest, frantically trying to balance responding to Alex and not dropping her laptop bag, Kara gasped from shock rather than pain as her shin collided with the unexpected obstacle. She was so flustered from needing to stumble through her own door before she completely fell over and broke something that she didn’t even think to look at who was moving in. 

_ Who uses wooden crates? Whatever happened to cardboard boxes and duct tape? _

Kara did her best to keep an eye out for her new hallmate in the following weeks, but it seemed that the woman kept longer hours than even she did. Some nights, Kara would hear heels clicking down the hard floors long after she had flown through her own window. Beyond the occasional end of a phone call or sigh of relief Kara’s ears would catch as her elusive neighbor shut the door behind her, Kara didn’t hear much through the thin walls. No laughter or friendly chatter, no polite conversations with food delivery services. With someone that quiet, Kara felt it best not to introduce herself directly; she didn’t want to come across as too pushy. Alex had also made sure she understood how important it was to keep her powers a secret, so maybe the fewer people who noticed Kara Danvers and her ability to be in her apartment despite how infrequently she used the building’s front door, the better. 

However, one Sunday morning, Kara again found herself unable to contain a gasp of shock. It was a cool, sunny day, and for once, Kara could enjoy the peaceful coziness of her apartment. After an exhausting Saturday night, Alex had assured Kara that Supergirl wouldn’t be needed the next day. With an entire day to herself ahead, the one thing Kara wanted to do more than anything else was shower until her hot water ran cold. She had collapsed onto her bed the night before still clad in her suit, and, as she raked a hand through her hair in the morning, ash and soot from the warehouse fire left her fingertips tinged gray. 

Hanging her cape neatly across the back of a chair and kicking the remainder of her suit into heap just outside the bathroom door, Kara stepped into her bathroom. She started to run the water and turned on her favorite playlist, the one filled with upbeat songs that reminded her of driving around the Midvale countryside with Alex the summer her sister had gotten a car. She smiled and felt her shoulders relax as steam and music filled the air. 

Despite her efforts to keep a low profile, Kara was not shy about singing. She adored karaoke nights with her friends. The first sisters’ night she and Alex had after she had been infected with Red Kryptonite, Kara murmured lullaby after lullaby, those she knew from Krypton and Earth, to try to ease the pain of Alex’s broken arm and the guilt in her heart. This morning, she was halfway through belting out “Walking on Sunshine” when she sensed a vibration through the tile that made her breath stop short. Resting her hand on the wall of the shower shared with the adjoining apartment, Kara tuned out the music coming from her phone and focused on the vibration. She could feel it through her fingers, and, soon enough, the sound became audible with her enhanced hearing. 

Humming. Soft and slow. Not exactly sad, but not really happy either. Closing her eyes, Kara began to pick up on strains of violin and the beat of a drum mixed in with the low, throaty melody and rattling pipes. Kara’s eyes flew open and she blushed deeply. Obviously, her neighbor, whoever she was, was also showering and Kara should most definitely not be listening. She had no right to use her powers to invade the woman’s privacy. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel something akin to happiness knowing that her neighbor was settling in to her new home. 

The unconscious smile that had spread to Kara’s lips faded when it occurred to her that her own music had stopped and so had the humming. She gasped again, realizing her enthusiastic concert probably carried through the wall quite clearly if she was able to detect such soft humming over the din of water on tile and glass. 

“Seriously? Why did that pause?” she said, just a little too loudly to be talking to herself. Cursing under her breath, she fumbled to turn off the water and reach for a towel. 

Hastily drying her hands and wrapping the towel around herself, Kara declined the call from Alex and breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of bright and blaring horns filled the silence once more. She hurried from the bathroom and sat on the edge of her bed, heart racing like she’d narrowly escaped being caught doing something she shouldn’t have been. Which, technically, was true. But that didn’t mean Kara wasn’t intensely curious and wanting to do it again. She was Kara Danvers, ace investigative reporter for CatCo Media. She needed to investigate. 

Taking a deep breath, she remembered the missed call from her sister. 

“Hey, Alex. Yeah, no, sorry, I was in the shower. Sure! Lunch sounds great. I’ll see you later. Yeah, okay. I love you too.” 

Tossing her phone on the bed, Kara hugged her damp arms around herself and thoughtfully gazed back into the bathroom. Whoever Miss Wooden Moving Crate was, she was becoming something of a mystery. 

__ __ __ __ 

As time went by, Kara still couldn’t find the nerve to go next door and introduce herself. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t paying attention. Ignoring her inner ethical qualms, Kara learned the sound of her neighbor’s footsteps on the sidewalk below and would watch her step away from the same black town car each night she came home from work. 

_ Why did someone who could afford a car service live in this building? They didn’t even have a proper doorman. _

Even from stories above, Kara was struck by the woman’s appearance. Her ebony hair shone under the streetlights, and her tailored coats and fearsome heels only enhanced the confident set of her shoulders, the determined way she held her chin out to the world. Miss Wooden Moving Crate wasn’t working such long hours just to make ends meet; she was someone important. 

Miss Wooden Moving Crate never seemed to get mail. Kara kept hoping for the day a letter, a bill, _ something _ would get mixed with hers so she would have a way to learn her actual name and an excuse to introduce herself. But no such day had come. 

Despite the dubious means of investigation, despite the fact that Kara had yet to really learn anything about her neighbor, Sunday mornings had quickly become her favorite part of the week and created a deep soft spot in Kara’s heart. As long as Kara sang along to her music, Miss Wooden Moving Crate would hum quietly to herself. Kara adored knowing it was because her neighbor thought Kara couldn’t hear over the sound over her own performance. As thin of a thread as it was, Kara cherished the connection.

Kara had nearly flown off into the clouds when she first told Alex what she was doing, so intense was her sister’s glare. But, by now, Kara was too enamored to care. She had long since determined what her neighbor listened to and grown to enjoy the Irish folk songs that wafted through the wall without fail each weekend. They were crooning and powerful, somber and hopeful. 

_ What does that mean she’s like? _

The first time she realized Miss Wooden Moving Crate hummed because she couldn’t really sing, Kara had to stop herself from chuckling out loud. Her voice would trail off on high notes and return again on lower ones; the deeper vibrations would warble through the soles of Kara’s feet as she tried to match the pitch of whatever song played. It was something sweetly human about her neighbor who often seemed to be more enigma than anything else. 

__ __ __ __ 

Kara dragged herself from her bed, groaning with every step. She furrowed her brow when she stepped into her sunlit living room and looked down at her legs, mottled with fading cuts and bruises. She knew her torso and arms would look the same. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes when she noticed the box of pastries and note from Alex sitting on the counter. In her hazy state, she vaguely recalled her sister coming by earlier in the morning, smoothing down Kara’s hair and telling her to rest as she left a parting kiss on her forehead. They would deal with everything later. 

Everything later. 

Kara groaned again and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes to keep from crying. Lex Luthor was back and she had failed to stop him. She needed to find him before he struck again, before he hurt more people. She gingerly laid down on the couch, sighing as the warm morning light slowly brought her back to herself. 

A knock at the door startled Kara from her thoughts. She had been too distracted to hear anyone approach. Not wanting to test her powers just yet, Kara shuffled to open the door rather than looking through it. 

Piercing green eyes set against alabaster skin looked up at her as she swung the door to the side.

Kara was at a loss for words. After all these months of hoping for a chance meeting in the lobby, a rogue piece of mail, all the mornings spent using more water than she knew was environmentally friendly, here stood the woman who had captured so much of Kara’s attention. She couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful she was. 

When Kara still didn’t say anything, the raven-haired woman cleared her throat, “Hello, I’m from next door.” She pointed to her own door, standing slightly ajar. 

Kara’s gaze followed even though she already knew exactly who this woman was. Well, not exactly. 

“Hi,” Kara replied, still slightly dumbstruck. 

Green eyes left her blue ones and darted to the floor. Elegant hands fiddled with a sleek ponytail unnecessarily. “I didn’t hear you,” Kara’s neighbor said softly, blush creeping up her neck. 

Kara tilted her head in confusion. “You didn’t hear me?” 

Miss Wooden Moving Crate was silent for a moment, searching for the right words.

“I didn’t hear you singing in the shower this morning like you usually do, and I...wanted to make sure you were all right. I’m sorry for the imposition. I know it’s a terribly odd thing for a stranger to say.” 

The smile that danced across Kara’s lips was nothing compared to the joy she felt in her heart. “Hi,” she repeated, more brightly this time. “Why don’t you come in?” 

A shadow of uncertainty darkened the woman’s striking face, but she returned Kara’s smile and stepped across the threshold into Kara’s apartment. Kara shut the door behind her. 

“I’ve been wanting to introduce myself but didn’t want to come across as nosy,” Kara said, turning to face her neighbor. “I’m Kara, Kara Danvers.” She held out her hand. 

The other woman took it, but not without hesitating. “I’m Lena...Luthor.” She searched Kara’s face for any change in expression, her own a mix of fear and anger and obstinance and kindness. 

Kara stifled another gasp and gently ran her thumb across the top of Lena's hand. Alex was going to do more than glare at her this time. 

But she was too enamored to care. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just blown away by all of your kind feedback! Thank you! By popular demand, I decided to continue this story. I'll do my best to add what I think will be a final chapter before too long, but grad school keeps me pretty busy. I hope you all continue to like it.

It would have been inaccurate to say that Kara and Lena were inseparable after their first meeting. Lena valued her privacy and was slow to trust people, understandably so. Kara was still trying to determine the best way to create a space in her life for Lena without exposing her to the dangers of knowing Supergirl, especially given Lex’s recent return and subsequent disappearance. But Lena now waved from the sidewalk below when she noticed Kara’s silhouette in the window above on most nights. Kara slipped silly notes and cards under Lena’s door, reminding her not to work too hard, offering to treat her to coffee if ever she had time. They coincidentally started to see more of each other in the elevator, exchanging polite conversation and soft smiles. And of course, they still had Sundays. 

Alex was starting to get exasperated by Kara’s insisting she be home on Sunday mornings, even after their movie marathons went well into Saturday nights. 

“If you haven’t met this girl yet, are you ever going to?” 

Kara was going to have to fess up eventually. Soon. 

All this added up to Kara standing nervously outside Lena’s apartment one Friday evening, gathering the courage to knock. She pushed her glasses up her nose, took a deep breath, and gently rapped her knuckles against the door. 

Lena blinked in surprise to see Kara standing there with a box of bakery cookies too large to be meant for one person. Lena hadn’t been back in Kara’s apartment since she let her distant composure slip a few weeks ago, and Kara had never approached hers. But her eyes warmed quickly and the corner of her mouth twitched upward. 

_ Surprises aren’t always unwelcome. _

“Kara, hi. Is everything all right?” 

“All right? Yeah, everything’s great!” Kara said brightly, hoping to hide how anxious she was. She offered the cookies to Lena. “That new bakery I was telling you about opened, and I thought I’d bring you a sampler. Since you’re so busy running a company and everything.” 

Lena took the box with both hands and smiled more fully. “Thank you. That was very sweet, no pun intended.” 

Kara laughed and fiddled with her glasses, but made no move to leave. “There was something else I wanted to ask you, if you have a minute?” 

Like the first time, Lena decided to act on instinct rather than reason, and moved to hold her door open wide with her back and motioned Kara inside. She caught of whiff of Kara’s shampoo as the blonde woman stepped past and felt her heart contract. Kara and rational thought didn’t seem to go together, but Lena didn’t think she minded. 

“We’re only separated by a wall, but your place feels so different from mine,” Kara breathed. 

Lena chuckled as she set the box of baked goods down on her glass dining table. Kara wasn’t wrong. Even the warm, cheerful cookies seemed slightly out of place amongst her sleek decor. “I suppose that the Luthor aesthetic is omnipresent, even though I live here to give myself some distance from it all.” 

“No! It suits you. It’s smart, sophisticated.” 

Lena smirked as she watched Kara’s awestruck gaze rove about the apartment. The blonde had crossed her arms under her chest, the cuffed sleeves of her gingham shirt revealing toned forearms. Despite how bumbling and sweet Kara seemed outwardly, Lena couldn’t help but notice a quiet strength underneath. 

_ There’s more to her than she likes to let on. _

“Kara,” she said gently, “what did you want to ask me?” 

Kara quickly drew her attention away from a piece of abstract art hanging on the wall. “Oh! Right. I…” she trailed off, her shyness suddenly returning. Her eyes flicked back to the painting, the window, anywhere but Lena’s brilliant green eyes. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m going out of town with my sister for a few days, starting tomorrow. So don’t be alarmed if it’s quieter than usual on Sunday. Not that you would be, but you know, maybe, because of before and I just thought -” 

“Kara.” 

Kara paused and finally looked at Lena. She tried to relax her grip on her arms. 

“I appreciate you telling me. I definitely would’ve noticed.” Lena took a step forward and gently laid her hand on Kara’s upper arm, pointedly making eye contact. “I’m grateful to have a neighbor as thoughtful as you.” 

Kara ducked her head and blushed. “That’s me, your friendly neighborhood shower singer. But, um, with that in mind, what I wanted to ask you was...Would you mind if I gave you my phone number? In case something were to happen? To the city, or the building, or something like that.” 

The request took Lena aback for a moment. People didn’t normally ask before giving Lena their numbers. She’d lost track of how many business cards and slips of paper from men she’d discreetly thrown away on her way out of bars and restaurants. 

_ Another surprise. _

“Of course you can,” Lena replied, recovering quickly. “Here, let me get you a pen.” She crossed the room to find the black fountain pen and notepad she kept on the table beside her sofa. 

“Oh, that’s okay! I’ve got one,” Kara said. Ever the reporter, she pulled a tiny notebook and pen from the back pocket of her jeans and jotted down her phone number before carefully tearing out the page. “I’ll just leave it on the cookie box.” 

Lena stood still for a moment, pen and paper in her hands, before deciding to write down her own number. She didn’t trust many people with it, but something told her she could trust Kara. “Here’s mine, so you’ll know it’s me if I do need to contact you.” 

Kara took it from her slowly, as if it were made of glass rather than paper. “Thank you, Lena. This means a lot.” 

Lena felt her heart swell unexpectedly. It was such a small gesture, just numbers strung together and printed on paper. Yet, it did seem to mean a lot. To both of them. 

She smiled again as Kara moved towards the door to leave. “That’s what friends are for, isn’t it?” 

Kara didn’t answer the question, but Lena could see her whole face brighten as she walked back out into the hall, thanking Lena again and saying something about needing to pack. However, Lena was preoccupied by the shadow that briefly passed over Kara’s sunny blue eyes, their color deepening for just a moment. As if she had another question but decided not to ask. 

The door latched shut with a subtle click and Lena padded down the short hall into the small spare bedroom she had made into a workspace. As she moved through her apartment, she couldn’t help but notice that it seemed colder than before, emptier. 

__ __ __ __ 

Kara clamped her eyes shut, certain Alex was going to break the steering wheel and drive them off the road. 

“Your neighbor, the woman you’ve been listening to hum in the shower for _ weeks _ is Lena. Luthor?!” 

“Yes,” Kara said, her voice small. 

“Kara! Do you realize how complicated this is? How _ dangerous _this is? What if she knows where Lex is? What if she finds out who you are? What if they’re working together?!” Alex loosened her grip on the wheel only long enough to brush a stray lock of short brown hair back and shoot Kara a pointed look. 

Kara stiffened in her seat and matched Alex’s stare. “She’s not like him. Don’t you dare think she’s like him.” 

Alex huffed and turned her eyes back to the winding road in front of them. “I don’t know what she’s like, Kara. All I know is that her brother wreaked havoc on the city a month ago and disappeared without a trace. And now you tell me she’s the same person as the mystery girl you’ve been obsessed with and that you’re, what, friends now?” 

“I don’t know what we are, Alex. But I’m telling you she’s different. She’s _ kind _. Or are you conveniently ignoring the part where she came to check on me because she didn’t hear me singing like normal?” 

Alex huffed again. They drove in a tense silence for a while, Alex gnawing on her lip in frustration, Kara stubbornly crinkling her brow. 

“I just want to keep you safe, Kara,” Alex said finally. “That’s my job, and I don’t take it lightly.” 

“I’m not some DEO asset you need to observe and protect,” Kara grumbled, shifting her body away from Alex to stare out the car door window. 

“No, you’re not. Look, if something happens to you, National City loses Supergirl, its hero. But I lose my sister, and I won’t lose you, Kara. I can’t. ” 

Kara continued to pout, but her shoulders dropped as her anger started to deflate. “I just need you to trust me. I can handle my own life.” 

“Hey, look at me.” Alex took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed Kara’s shoulder, prompting Kara to turn her head. Concerned brown eyes met steely blue ones. “I trust you, I do. And I don’t want this to cloud our weekend with Mom. But I need you to talk to me, okay? Can we talk about this more tonight?” 

“Okay. Fine,” Kara said slowly, unwilling to totally forgive her sister just yet. 

Alex nodded, satisfied. She gave Kara’s shoulder another squeeze as she turned her full attention back to the remainder of their drive. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Kara muttered under her breath, stubborn to the last. 

__ __ __ __

Eliza, as always, was overjoyed to see her girls and have them home, even if it was just for a short time. Her happiness, combined with the breezy atmosphere of Midvale, did wonders to help lift the Danvers sisters’ moods. A home-cooked meal didn’t hurt either. 

Later that evening, Kara sat on the floor of her childhood bedroom she shared with Alex, staring at Lena’s number on her phone. It felt like she was looking at nuclear launch codes. 

“Reading anything interesting?” Alex asked casually as she entered the room, wearing pajamas and toweling her wet hair. 

Kara locked her phone, quickly sending the screen to black. “Oh, uh, no. I wasn’t reading anything.” 

Alex looked at her and frowned skeptically.

She took a deep breath, listening to the symphony of insects whirring through the open window. “We can talk more now, if you want.” 

Alex sat down cross-legged on her bed and patted the twin mattress, motioning for Kara to join her. Kara rose from the floor and matched her sister’s posture, sitting knee to knee as they had done countless times growing up.

“So,” Alex began, “tell me about Lena...Luthor.” 

Kara tried to remain serious, but couldn’t hide the small smile that appeared on her lips at the sound of Lena’s name. Alex saw it.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Alex gasped before Kara could even speak, “you like this girl! Like, like-like.” 

Now Kara blushed. “I don’t know…” 

Alex stared at her sister more earnestly, the teasing expression suddenly gone from her face. 

“Look, Alex, wait. Before you say anything, please just listen.” Kara stood up from the bed and began to pace back and forth. “I _ know _ what you’re going to say. It’s risky, it’s irresponsible. There’s a million reasons I shouldn’t. She’s a Luthor, and her brother is literally public enemy number one right now. We can’t trust her. But we _ can_. She’s _ good_, Alex. She’s kind and determined and beautiful and smart and so, so good. I can feel it.” 

Alex let out a deep breath. Kara’s words felt strikingly familiar. They reminded her of things she had said about Maggie. 

“C’mere, Kara,” she said gently. 

Kara plopped back down on the bed and focused on her hands fidgeting in her lap. 

“You’re right; I am going to tell you it’s risky. And we do need to find Lex, whatever it takes. We have a responsibility to keep people safe.” 

Kara gripped her hands tighter together, ready to bolt. 

“But,” Alex continued, reaching for her sister’s fists and separating her interlocked fingers, “it’s a risk to let anyone into your life, whether or not you’re Supergirl. I can’t say that I trust Lena; I can’t say this isn’t complicated and won’t be hard and won’t end badly. However, I trust you. And I want you to be happy.” 

Kara looked up, her blue eyes swimming with emotion. 

“So. Do you like this girl?” 

“Maybe,” Kara said quietly. “Yes? I think so. We haven’t really spent time together. It’s just a feeling.” She proceeded to tell Alex again about her singing, Lena’s humming, the little moments they’d shared in elevator, and how warm Lena’s hand had felt on her arm the day before. 

“I have her number. But I’m afraid to text her. I don’t want to cross any boundaries and scare her away,” Kara admitted. “I’ve never really done this before, with, you know…” 

Alex smiled, understanding exactly what her sister was hinting at. 

“It feels different from dating guys, doesn’t it?” 

Kara nodded. “I mean, I really liked some of them and I guess it shouldn’t be any different, but it is.”

“Well, I can’t say I really liked any of the guys I tried to date in the past,” Alex replied with a laugh. “But I get what you mean. It’s still a new experience for you. I was terrified when Maggie and I first started dating. I had no idea what I was doing.” 

“I didn’t mean to make you bring up Maggie, Alex. Sorry.” 

“No, no, it’s okay. That’s part of the risk of letting people in. They might not be meant to stay there forever.” Alex looked off into space, her heart clearly elsewhere for a moment. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not worth it.” 

“This is about you though,” she said, brightening and patting the top of Kara’s thigh. “You two exchanged numbers in case of an emergency while you were away.” She smiled mischievously. “So let’s think of an emergency.” 

An hour later, the sisters lay on their beds, staring at the ceiling in silence, when Kara suddenly sat up with a gasp. 

“Alex! My plant!” 

“The one I got for you at the farmers’ market? What about it?” 

Kara smiled sheepishly. “Well...it died…” 

“Kara! Again? What have I told you about overwatering them?” Alex scolded lightly. 

“I get worried if I ignore them for too long, okay? It’s hard to tell how much they need! But the point is, what if I asked Lena if she could water it? That I forgot about it?” 

“It’s better than anything else we’ve come up with,” Alex said thoughtfully. “You better text her now before it gets too late though.” 

“Oh, she’s always up late.” 

Alex raised her eyebrows, amused. Kara blushed again. 

Silence settled over the room while Kara stared at her phone, trying to gather the courage to pick it up. She took a deep breath. “Okay, we’re doing this.” 

_ Hey, Lena! It’s Kara. I know it’s only Saturday and this definitely isn’t an emergency, but could I ask you a huge favor? _

Kara’s thumb hovered over her screen before she finally hit send, restraining the urge to throw her phone across the room and never look at it again. 

Alex chuckled from behind the pages of a medical journal a few minutes later when Kara’s phone vibrated and her sister nearly jumped out of her impenetrable Kryptonian skin. 

_ Hello there. What can I do for you, Kara? _

Kara’s heart beat faster. 

_ This is going to sound silly. I completely forgot about the plant in my apartment and I don’t want it to die. Would you be able to water it once for me before I get back? _

_ … _

_ I’d be happy to water your plant, but I don’t have a key. _

“Shoot. Alex, there’s a flaw in our plan! Lena can’t get into my apart - oh wait, she’s said something else.” 

_ Do I have your permission to pick the lock? _

Kara let out a nervous laugh. Maybe she wouldn’t tell Alex about Lena’s apparent ability to pick locks just yet. 

_ Yes, of course! You’re my hero, Lena. _

_ Luthors don’t get to be heros. That’s why we have Supergirl. _

A few minutes passed before Kara responded again. Alex was right, this was going to be complicated. It was a risk Kara was willing to take. 

_ Something tells me Supergirl would be okay sharing her title with you. _

Lena responded with a single smiley face emoji, and Kara put her phone to the side. She hopped off her bed and wiggled her way in next to Alex like she used to when they were young. 

“All good?” Alex asked, wrapping her sister in a hug. 

Kara nodded into Alex’s shoulder. “Thank you for listening today. I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Now come on,” Alex said, nudging Kara towards the edge of the bed, “you’re too warm to be sharing in summer. Get some sleep.” 

__ __ __ __ 

The rest of the Danvers sisters’ brief escape from reality passed by all too quickly, and before Kara knew it, it was Monday evening and she was back in her building’s elevator, scrolling through work emails on her phone. She knew she should feel lucky to have gotten a few days away, especially since she wasn’t always Snapper’s favorite reporter, but she wasn’t quite ready to jump back into the fray just yet. 

She glanced at Lena’s door as she passed, resisting the urge to listen for anyone inside. 

The smell hit her before she unlocked her apartment. An unmistakably earthy, light fragrance. She pushed the door open with her duffle bag and gasped. 

Potted succulents and bouquets of flowers were scattered throughout her kitchen and living room. She spotted a new color everywhere she looked, and couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her face. 

_ Lena Luthor. You softie. _

Kara set her bag down and proceeded to press her nose into each bouquet, inhaling each one’s unique scent. When she got to the window sill where her own, very dead, cactus sat, she looked down and noticed familiar handwriting. 

_ Kara, _

_ This one seemed like a bit of a lost cause, so I got you some replacements. The law of averages suggests that at least one will make it. _

_ Lena _

Kara’s heart swelled. Forgetting her self-control from moments earlier, she closed her eyes and turned her hearing to the neighboring apartment. She could hear the soft clicks of fingers against computer keys. Lena was home earlier than usual, but clearly still working. 

When Kara opened her eyes, she knew what she needed to do next. She grabbed a flower from the nearest vase and rushed out into the hall. 

Lena opened the door almost as soon as Kara knocked. 

_ Maybe I’m not the only one listening _. 

“Welcome back, Kara,” Lena said warmly. 

Kara stared for a beat. Lena was still dressed from work, clad in a perfectly tailored navy suit, but she wore no shoes. Her toes were painted red. The sight made Kara’s chest expand further. 

“Hi! I wanted to say thank you for the, uh, flowers.” She twirled the flower in her fingers and finally looked down to see what she held. It was a white gardenia.

Lena chuckled, suddenly more bashful than usual. “Your cactus seemed beyond my help. I hope this wasn’t too much.” 

Kara smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “It’s perfect. My apartment has never smelled so wonderful.” 

She thrust her hand forward unceremoniously, holding the flower out in front of her. 

Lena took it gently and looked at Kara, her head cocked, curious. 

Kara took a deep breath. 

“Lena, would you like to get dinner with some time? Like...a date?” She felt heat creep up her neck and knew her face was a deeper shade of pink than petunias currently sitting on her coffee table. 

Lena’s green eyes sparkled and she took Kara’s hand, running her thumb across the top of it like Kara had done all those weeks prior. 

“I’d love to.”

Kara felt as though she’d landed on the sun.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys. I'm sorry, I lied. This is going to end up being four chapters. But thank you all so, so much for your kind words about the first two. It means a lot! I am positively chuffed about it. I hope you enjoy reading chapter three as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Kara and Lena became part of each other’s lives slowly, like planets orbiting on increasingly closer paths each time they made a pass around the sun. 

First was dinner at Kara’s favorite Italian restaurant, where Lena quietly insisted they sit in the back corner, away from prying eyes. They talked about their work and laughed about the ridiculous people they dealt with each day. The evening ended with a hug in the hall between their apartments, each woman lingering, hesitant to step away from the embrace, until they went their separate ways. Neither would know they both leaned against their closed doors and smiled, committing the feel of each other’s arms to memory. 

Then was the trip to the art museum. Lena showed Kara her favorite pieces and spoke about the time she spent in a boarding school where the arts were highly emphasized, the most she had ever said about her childhood. When they stopped to admire a massive painting by the same artist of the abstract piece that hung in Lena’s apartment, Kara slipped her strong, tan hand through Lena’s soft, pale one. Their fingers remained intertwined until the walk home, when Kara got a call from Alex at the DEO. She apologized profusely; the work emergency wouldn’t wait. Lena gave her hand a squeeze and told her not to worry, she could find her way home. Kara turned in the other direction, cringing as she did, knowing this wouldn’t be the last lie she told. 

Kara talked about Alex and being adopted by the Danvers, but never at great length. Keeping the details vague felt less dishonest, and she didn’t want to force Lena into bringing up Lex. His location was still unknown, and it was starting to make Kara anxious. It was only a matter of time before he appeared again, but they still had no concrete ideas as to where or when. Nevertheless, it was impossible to say which woman was more surprised when Lena knocked on Kara’s door one Saturday and Alex answered. 

“Oh!” Lena said before she could stop herself when the door swung open to reveal someone other than Kara on the other side. “Hello.” 

Alex looked down at the younger woman and smiled, but didn’t entirely hide the suspicion in her gaze. Luthor or not, this still was the first time she had met her sister’s mystery girl. “You must be Lena. I’m Alex, Kara’s sister.” 

“Alex. Nice to meet you,” Lena replied, feigning the cool composure she had learned from hosting countless board meetings. She held out her hand, which Alex shook firmly. 

Once Lena was inside, Alex turned and shouted across the apartment, “Kara! Your girlfr - Lena is here!” 

Kara skidded across the wooden floor in her socks from her bedroom into the main area of the apartment, blue eyes wide with panic. This was not at all how she planned this meeting in her head. They’d only been on a few dates. Kara hadn’t even plucked up the courage to kiss her yet. 

_ But Alex just called Lena my girlfriend. In front of her. Oh, Rao. _

Still, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Lena in her apartment. The raven-haired woman stood confidently, with her chin up and shoulders back, but the way she kept glancing sideways at Alex and twirling the ring on her thumb told Kara she was nervous. 

“Hey, Lena!” she said happily, sidling over to take the smaller woman by the arm and affectionately press against her side. She discreetly shot Alex a look that said _ be nice _. 

Alex’s dark eyes twinkled and Kara relaxed just a little. She was only being a protective big sister, not a DEO agent. 

Lena responded to Kara’s touch by leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder for a moment, her fingers brushing Kara’s hip as she took a step back to speak. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she said, glancing toward Alex and then back to Kara, “but I wanted to ask you something.” 

A pregnant pause filled the apartment until, mercifully, Alex decided she had embarrassed the two younger women enough and moved to make herself comfortable on the couch, suddenly engrossed with something on her phone. Kara and Lena remained standing on the opposite side of the room. 

Kara reached down and took Lena’s hand in order to stop her from continuing to fidget with her thumb ring. “Ask away,” she said with a smile. 

“L-Corp is hosting a gala for its shareholders in a couple weeks, and, as the CEO, I obviously have to attend. I was wondering, if you’re free that night, if you’d like to come with me?” Lena asked, enjoying the warmth of Kara’s hand as their fingers twirled around each other. 

“Wait, really?” Kara blurted out, her mouth agape. “You want me to be your plus one at such a high profile event?” 

Lena melted. “Of course I do!” 

Kara ducked her head and adjusted her glasses. “I...wow...Yes. Absolutely. I’d be honored to go with you.” 

“Kara!” Alex called from across the room, slipping on her leather jacket. “We’re going to be late.”

Kara’s eyes flashed and she instinctively moved to press her hand against the small of Lena’s back. She knew that tone. They needed to get to the DEO. Now. 

As gently as she could, she ushered Lena towards the door. “I’ll text you when I’m home later, okay? We’ll need to talk about what on earth I’m going to wear to this fancy gala of yours.” 

Lena chuckled and, though she noticed it, decided not to comment on Kara’s sudden change in demeanor. “I’m sure you’ll be stunning, regardless of what you wear.” 

Before they reached the door, Lena paused and turned to look past Kara. “It was nice to meet you, Alex.”

Despite the fact that she was clearly concerned with something else, Alex smiled. “Nice to meet you too, Lena. You’ll have to come over for a game night some time. We need to discuss Kara’s curfew on the night of your gala,” she teased. 

Kara blushed and rolled her eyes. “You’re not my mom!” 

“But seriously, Lena, thank you,” she said, as Lena stepped out into the hall. “I know how important your work is to you and for you to invite me, of all people, it’s...Well, I’ll do my best not to embarrass you.” 

Lena cocked her eyebrow playfully, her green eyes soft and shining. “I wouldn’t want to bring anyone else. You _ are _ my girlfriend.” She leaned forward and pecked Kara on the cheek before turning away with a satisfied grin. 

Kara stared after her, speechless.

__ __ __ __ 

At the DEO later that evening, Alex leaned her elbows against the large central table and ran both her hands through her hair. She let out a frustrated sigh. 

Another lead on Lex Luthor’s whereabouts had turned out to be a dead end. The tension in the DEO was palpable. J’onn had stalked off to attempt to locate him psychically. Again.

Kara descended the stairs, cape floating behind her. When she reached her sister, neither woman spoke for a moment.

“He has to be somewhere,” Kara said, her brow knit together. “He can’t have just vanished into thin air.” 

Alex drummed the table with her fingertips. “Kara, maybe he’s biding his time. Lex is a showman. He likes the spectacle, the attention.” 

“I know, but what is he waiting for?” Kara asked.

“The L-Corp gala.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” 

“I know,” Alex replied. “But this is where things get complicated.”

Kara’s frown deepened. 

“We have to be prepared for it. Having you there already helps, but I need to know that you can do your job if the worst happens. We have to keep everyone in the city safe - ”

“Not just Lena,” Kara finished, her voice bitter. 

Alex held up her hands in defense. “I’m serious, Kara. There were times in the field where I had to go against _ every _ instinct in my body not to _ immediately _ find Maggie. The only thing that seems to make sense in those situations is to run to the ones you care about most.” 

“And Supergirl doesn’t have that luxury,” Kara muttered. 

“No,” Alex said sadly. “But keeping the city safe means we’re keeping Lena safe, too. Try to hang on to that.” 

Kara chewed at her lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” She looked her sister in the eye. “Promise me you’ll protect her, if I can’t.” 

Even though every professional code told her not to, despite what she had just said, she couldn’t say no. Alex held Kara’s gaze. “I promise.” 

Tired and relieved, Kara let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

“Go home, Kara,” Alex said. 

“But - ” 

“I will talk to J’onn about preparing for the gala. I won’t mention Lena yet unless you want me to.” 

“He knows,” Kara replied quickly. “I told him on the flight back here. That’s why he seemed so...stompy when we arrived.” 

Alex smirked, despite the situation. “Ah, that explains it. He’s in Dad Mode. Well, in that case, I’ll definitely talk to him myself. You go home. Pick out a fancy party dress with your girl.” 

“You’re the best,” Kara said, giving her sister’s arm a squeeze as she moved to leave. 

“I know,” Alex quipped. “Now get out of here before I change my mind.” 

Kara offered a mock salute in reply just before her feet left the ground. 

__ __ __ __ 

Kara reached for her phone to text Lena as soon as she landed inside her apartment. 

_ Hey you. :) Just got home. Still on for a fashion show? _

Lena responded soon after. 

_ Absolutely. I’m finishing some work, but I’ll come over as soon as I’m done. _

_ Great! See you soon. _

Kara was halfway through a pizza when Lena knocked on her door. 

“It’s open!” she called, hastily swallowing a mouthful and brushing crumbs off her lap. 

Lena poked her head around the door before entering all the way. Kara’s easy, welcoming nature still sometimes caught her off guard. It was so different from her formal upbringing. 

“I brought wine,” she said with a smile, holding up a bottle. 

“Perfect. Now it’s a date,” Kara replied. She rose from the couch and moved to take the bottle, her fingers deliberately brushing against Lena’s wrist as she did so. Her heart beat faster when she remembered the feeling of Lena’s lips against her cheek earlier that day and busied herself with finding glasses. “Make yourself at home! There’s pizza, if you’re hungry.” 

“Of course there is,” Lena laughed as she sat down on the corner cushion of the couch and curled her legs under herself, admiring the view of Kara puttering about the kitchen. She pulled her hair loose from its bun, gently sighing at the release of tension. It all seemed so simple and domestic. Her chest warmed at the thought. 

“So,” she said as Kara returned with two glasses of red wine, “meeting your sister today was a surprise.” 

Kara set her glass on the coffee table and placed her hand on Lena’s knee, smoothing out the fabric of her slacks. “I am so sorry about that. That’s not how I planned introducing you two! At all!” 

“So you did plan on introducing us then?” Lena raised her eyebrows and looked at Kara from behind her glass.

“Eventually, yes! You’re my two favorite people in the world, how could I not?” Kara responded without thinking, feeling her cheeks flush when she realized what she’d said. 

Any desire Lena had to tease faded immediately. She’d never felt good enough for anyone before, let alone good enough to be someone’s favorite person. She stared at Kara in disbelief. “I’m...you don’t mean that.” 

Kara’s eyes flashed and turned a deeper shade of blue. She shifted her position on the couch until no space remained between them before reaching up to tuck a long strand of black hair behind Lena’s ear. She held her fingers there. 

“I absolutely mean that.” Her heart was racing again as her gaze darted between Lena’s emerald eyes and her mouth. She wore no lipstick, but they were tinged red from the wine. 

“You, Lena Luthor,” she breathed as she leaned in closer, “are the most remarkable woman I have ever met. And you are, without a doubt, my favorite - ” 

Soft lips pressed against hers before she could finish the sentence. She tasted alcohol and inhaled the intoxicating scent of Lena’s perfume. She felt Lena’s hands reach for her waist, pulling them closer, and, in turn, Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s jaw. She could have gone on kissing Lena forever, when it in fact occurred to her. 

_ I’m kissing Lena Luthor. On my couch. In my apartment. _

Kara pulled back with a gasp. Lena leaned back as well, but didn’t release her hold on Kara’s waist. 

“Is everything all right?” Lena asked, slightly breathless. 

“Yes,” Kara replied softly, running the pad of her thumb along Lena’s jaw, resting it on her chin. “I’d been wanting to do that for...a while. I think I surprised myself when I realized it was really happening.” She gave a crooked smile and straightened her glasses, slightly embarrassed. 

Lena smiled back and pulled Kara in close, feathering kisses on the corners of her mouth, the tip of her nose. “I’m glad you did. I was worried I scared you this morning.” 

Kara shook her head and kissed Lena again, more deeply this time. “Do you think,” she murmured against Lena’s lips, “that we could maybe decide on my gala outfit another time? We have two weeks, after all.” 

“I think we could reschedule that particular meeting,” Lena agreed with a chuckle. She moved to lay her head on Kara’s chest, stretching her legs across the other woman’s lap. 

Kara held her tightly and trailed her fingers along Lena’s torso, tracing the lines of her neck, her shoulders, her hips. She pressed her face against Lena’s hair and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. “Good, because I’d hate to have to get up right now.” 

__ __ __ __ 

The next two weeks passed by quickly. Kara was grateful Lena was so busy finalizing the logistics of the gala, because she had been spending long hours at the DEO and combing National City from the air, searching for any clue that might lead her to Lex. She hated having to lie about where she was going or what her plans with her sister were. Alex had warned Kara things would be complicated, but Kara didn’t expect them to be quite this hard. 

The moments Kara and Lena did have together were mostly spent at home. Kara insisted on introducing Lena to her favorite childhood movies, curled together under blankets on her couch, while Lena was determined to teach Kara to cook a proper meal in her lavishly equipped kitchen. Kara was consistently amazed at how Lena made rent-controlled budget appliances work so well. Lena pretended to be annoyed, but she loved how Kara would always get in the way, testing sauces before they were served, spilling flour down her sweaters, wrapping her strong arms around Lena’s waist from behind and nuzzling the back of her neck. She especially loved that part. 

They had yet to decide what Kara was wearing to the gala. Lena told her to make it a surprise. 

The day of the gala, Lena had to arrive early. Again, Kara was grateful, because it allowed her to rendezvous with Alex, J’onn, and the field team first without having to lie. 

“Supergirl, once you’re inside the hotel hall, remember where everyone else will be,” Alex said, with everyone assembled around her at the DEO. 

Kara nodded. “You’ll be with the team, stationed in the parking garage next door, while J’onn monitors from the air. If Lex appears, detain if possible, eliminate if necessary. Protect the civilians at all costs. I know.” 

She wasn’t sure what she wanted more, for Lex to show up so she could end this once and for all, or for him to stay away so she could actually enjoy the night with her girlfriend. It was setting her on edge. 

Alex noticed, but waited until she had dismissed the team to pull her sister aside. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. This is far from our first mission.” 

“I know,” Kara replied nervously. “But this feels different. It feels like the first time I have something to lose if I can’t stop him.” 

Alex frowned, a little hurt. 

“We always go into these things together, Alex. I didn’t mean I never worry about losing you or anyone else on the team. You know I do. I just - you know what you’re getting into and have the training to protect yourself. Lena doesn’t.” 

“Lena, from what I know, is smart and strong and resourceful,” Alex said, her eyes softening. “And she knows what Lex is capable of. It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s prepared for something just like we have. You have to trust her, Kara. That’s the only way you’re going to be able to stay focused if something goes wrong tonight. Trust Lena to take care of herself the way you trust me.” 

Kara nodded again, more confidently. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. “Okay. Just remember what you promised.” 

“I remember. I promise.” 

“Thank you,” Kara said, pulling her sister in for a hug. “I’ll check in with you later.” She took off to get ready for the gala. 

Kara left the majority of her wardrobe strewn across her bedroom floor and nearly made herself late in the process, but she finally decided on a sleeveless navy dress with a black velvet bow at the waist. She pinned up the last wisps of her hair, slipped on heels, and hurried downstairs to meet the car Lena sent for her. 

She spotted Lena greeting guests as soon as she arrived and nearly tripped on the sidewalk. Lena radiated elegance, standing gracefully in a long black dress that hugged every one of her curves. Kara’s eyes followed the lines of Lena’s collar bones, downward toward the dress’s dangerously low neckline. She tried to stop herself from staring, but she had never seen anyone look so stunning. 

“Supergirl,” Alex whispered into Kara’s earpiece, startling her. “Focus!” Despite the professionalism, her tone was light and teasing. 

“Hush,” Kara murmured back. She shook her head clear and walked towards the building.

Lena’s face lit up when she saw Kara approaching, her white teeth gleaming against dark lipstick. She pecked Kara on the cheek and rested her hand in the curve of Kara’s waist possessively, smugly enjoying the looks of surprise from men walking by as she said, “Hello, darling.” 

“Hey, you,” Kara said softly, beaming down at her. “You are absolutely beautiful.” 

Lena’s green eyes sparkled in response. “As are you. Ready to go inside?” 

“Lead the way,” Kara replied, placing her hand on the small of Lena’s back to guide her forward. The movement was becoming a habit, one Kara hoped she would never have to break. 

She took a deep breath. Maybe tonight would be okay.

Every now and again, Alex or J’onn would repeat an all clear signal. Slowly, Kara started to relax a little. It was too nerve-wracking being introduced to so many of Lena’s colleagues and shareholders to entirely let her guard down. 

But she laughed out loud when Lena returned from speaking to an investor carrying a small plate of potstickers. 

_ This woman. _

“I couldn’t have you going hungry tonight, now could I?” Lena asked with a smirk. 

“Have I ever told you how remarkable you are?” Kara replied, purposefully brushing her fingers against Lena’s wrist as she took the plate. Spending the night surrounded by primarily stuffy investors in suits reminded Kara how lucky she was to be attached to the most beautiful woman in the room. Not that she needed reminding. 

Suddenly, a concussive blast rocked the room, followed by Alex shouting in Kara’s ear. “Supergirl! We need you outside! Now!” 

Kara whipped her head around, ready to sprint out the door, when she felt a hand grip her arm. 

“Kara, it’s Lex! It has to be.” Lena’s eyes were wide with fear, but not _ of _ Lex. She was afraid _ for _ Kara. “There’s a car waiting out back; I’ve already told the driver to take you somewhere safe.” 

“There’s people out there yet, we can’t leave them!” Kara took Lena’s face in her hands and desperately kissed her forehead, imploring her to stay safe. “Get everyone away from the front. I’ll be back. I promise!” 

She turned away and rushed in the direction of the explosion, tearing off her glasses as she did, the sound of Lena pleading for her to come back ringing in her ears. 

“Supergirl!” Alex shouted again. 

“I’m here, I’m here!” By now, Kara had flown to the top of the hotel and was frantically scanning the smoking area below. “I don’t have eyes on him!” 

“He appears to have enhanced his exosuit again. The bomb was just a diversion. He took off as soon as he dropped it.” 

“We can’t stop him unless he’s out of that suit!” J’onn’s gruff voice joined Alex’s on the intercom. 

A rough, sing-song voice cut through the night and made Kara’s heart leap into her throat. 

“Heeeeeyyyy, sis? I’m back! Did you miss me?” 

Kara rose higher into the sky, her blonde hair flying wildly in the wind. Then she saw them. Lena, in all her goodness, had begun ushering guests out of the back of the hotel. People fled down the alley as quickly as they could, hoping to find safety in the darkness of the city. But now the only thing that stood between them and the sadistic, towering monstrosity of Lex Luthor was - 

“LENA!” Kara dove, bearing down towards her. In that moment, she didn’t care about the mission. She didn’t care what Alex had said about keeping her focus. All she cared about was keeping Lena safe, and that meant getting her away from here. 

She slowed just enough to be able to securely wrap her arms around Lena’s waist before lifting her into the air and darting back above the city. Kara’s heart hammering in her chest. Alex was screaming furiously in her ear. She vaguely recalled J’onn charging at Lex. She’d abandoned her sister, her team. 

_ What kind of a hero am I? _

“Supergirl!” Lena’s terrified voice drew Kara out of her adrenaline-filled haze for just a moment. “Where are you taking me?!” 

“Somewhere safe.” Really, Kara didn’t know. She was flying on instinct. There was a raw, angry edge to Lena’s voice that worried her. 

“Forget about me!” Lena cried. “All those people! You can’t leave them alone with Lex; he’ll murder them all instead of just me! My girlfriend is there!” 

Kara tightened her grip and immediately shifted course, flying as fast as she could without harming Lena. She knew where to go. 

When they landed, Lena looked around speechlessly at Kara’s apartment. “Supergirl? I don’t understand.” Then she looked hard at Kara. Recognition dawned on her face. 

Kara didn’t have time to explain and it broke her heart. “I’ll be back. I promise.” 

“_Please _ stay,” she added, her voice cracking as she took off through the open window. 

She rocketed back toward the section of the city blazing with emergency lights, shattering the sound barrier and windows as she flew. 

_ I’m coming, Alex. I’m going to end this. Just hold on. _


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, you guys. I procrastinated so much school work these last couple days, but I knew I couldn't focus until I got this entire story out of my head and down on paper. Still, worth it. This really was such a joy to write, even the parts that made me want to rip out my own heart. I hope you enjoy!

Kara opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment to realize she was back in the DEO. Sun lamps buzzed softly around her. Every muscle in her body ached. She lifted her head off the table and looked around. 

“Alex?” 

Alex sat on a chair near the door, her face dark and stony. She rose to check the sun lamps but didn’t say anything. 

“Alex,” Kara repeated, her voice desperate and hoarse, “I’m sorry.” 

“Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused with that stunt you pulled? What the hell, Kara?” Alex spat, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring down at her sister. “You just took off!” 

Tears filled Kara’s eyes when she noticed the large bandage along Alex’s hairline. “Are you okay? Is J’onn?” 

“We’re fine.” 

The ice in Alex’s tone stung Kara more deeply than any of the residual Kryptonite in her system. 

Kara tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but Alex leaned forward to grip her by the shoulder and hold her down. 

“Alex, I’m so sorry,” Kara croaked, crying quietly. She lifted her free arm across herself to reach for her sister. “I know I messed up. I know I did exactly what you told me not to. I know...” She tried to stifle a sob, wracking her body. 

Alex sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You disobeyed a _ direct _ order, Kara. We were all counting on you to do your job, and you went off mission.” She paused and finally whispered, “You left me.” 

Kara sat up fully, groaning at the effort, but Alex didn’t try to stop her this time. She wiped the tears from her eyes. “I would never leave you.” 

“But you did, Kara!” Alex raised her voice and shirked off Kara’s attempt to comfort her. She stood, hands angrily clamped against her belt. “You swooped in, grabbed Lena, and _ left _! It doesn’t even matter to me right now that Lex Luthor is dead! What matters is that you left and I didn’t know if you were coming back. We’re supposed to be a team, Kara! I get that she’s your girlfriend, I get that you care about her - ” 

“I love her!” Kara shouted, the ferocity of her voice stunning both women into silence. 

“You…”

“I love her, and I will do anything I have to in order to keep her safe,” Kara said more quietly, but with just as much conviction. 

“Well, where does that leave me, Kara?” Alex asked, searching her sister’s face. Her anger was gone, replaced now by a broken sadness. “Did it ever occur to you that I’m just as human as she is?” She turned on her heel and walked away. 

Kara laid back down and let her tears flow freely, the echoes of Alex’s fading steps mixing with her sobs. 

When Kara awoke again, she physically felt more like herself. The greenish tinge had faded from her skin, and the damage to her hands caused by careening into Lex’s exosuit at the speed of sound had mostly healed. But guilt sat heavily on her chest, making it hard to breathe. 

She looked around the room. Alex wasn’t there. 

Kara sat up, detached herself from the machines monitoring her vital signs, and gingerly headed in the direction of her sister’s office. The door was closed, but she could hear Alex’s heartbeat inside. 

“Alex?” she said hesitantly as she opened the door. 

Alex looked up from her desk and hastily wiped her nose on her sleeve. Her normally deep brown eyes were swollen and red. “What are you doing up?” she asked in a watery voice. Then, more defensively, “What do you want?” 

Kara didn’t respond and instead rushed to wrap her arms around her sister. She broke down crying again with relief when Alex didn’t push her away. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she repeated over and over. “I love you. So. Much. Please, I can’t lose you, Alex.” 

“Shhhhh, Kara, shhhhh,” Alex murmured soothingly, brushing her hand over Kara’s tangled hair. “You’re not going to lose me.” 

Kara hiccuped, her breathing shallow and erratic. 

Alex untangled herself from Kara’s grasp and stood to pull over a second chair. “Hey, shhhhh, c’mere. Sit.” 

“Look at me, Kara,” Alex said firmly, after Kara’s breathing had slowed. 

Kara raised her chin to meet her sister’s steady gaze. She tried to look away, but Alex reached out and placed her hand on Kara’s cheek. 

“I love you. I am your sister, and _ nothing _ can change that. Do you understand?”

Kara’s blue eyes filled with tears again, and her mouth twisted as she struggled to blink them back. “Yes,” she warbled. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” Alex replied. 

“I didn’t mean to choose Lena over the mission, over you. I was impulsive. It was just - in the moment - I couldn’t stop myself. I love her.” 

Alex’s face softened. “I was angry, Kara. I was angry and scared and hurt, but I shouldn’t have said what I did earlier. Loving Lena doesn’t mean you’re choosing her over me.” 

“But,” she said more seriously, “what happened tonight cannot happen again. We might not be so lucky next time.” 

Kara nodded solemnly, ghosting her fingertips across the bandage on Alex’s forehead. “I was so afraid of losing Lena that I could’ve lost you. You got hurt because of me, Alex. How am I supposed to forgive myself for that? Supergirl is supposed to be this fearless hero, but I was nothing but a coward.” 

“I got hurt because I have a dangerous job,” Alex said, taking Kara’s hand in her own. “And cowards don’t run towards the bad guy. You did. You chose to fly straight at the thing that scared you most, and now Lex Luthor won’t hurt anyone ever again. That is what makes you a hero.” 

They sat in an exhausted silence for a while.

“Alex, I killed Lena’s brother,” Kara breathed, her shoulders sagging under the weight of the realization. “I thought I was protecting her, but what if I lose her anyway?” 

Confusion crossed Alex’s face. “How would she know it was you? Where did you take her?”

“Home. I took her home and begged her to stay there. There wasn’t time for anything else.” 

“Oh, Kara.” Alex squeezed her sister’s hand. “Then that’s where you need to be now.” 

Kara stood up from her chair and pulled Alex into another hug, holding her as tightly as she dared. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“I’ll always be here for you,” Alex replied softly. 

Kara turned to leave, managing the smallest of smiles as she walked out of the room. Alex nodded encouragingly. 

Lena would understand. She hoped. 

__ __ __ __ 

The sky over National City was still dark as Kara slowly glided toward her apartment. It was nearing four o’clock in the morning, and she was exhausted, kept awake only by the bundle of nerves vibrating in her stomach. She prayed Lena would still be there. 

The windows to Lena’s apartment were dark as she flew past, but, when Kara rounded the corner of the building and saw the blue, flickering glow of the television in hers, her heart skipped a beat. 

She landed softly, the wood floor creaking slightly under her feet. The back of Lena’s head was framed by the dim light of the television, giving her a ghostly halo. 

“You killed him, didn’t you?” Lena asked quietly, her weary eyes glued to the screen.

Kara glanced over. The news was on, airing footage of her crashing into Lex, like a white-hot meteorite hurtling towards the ground, on repeat. She cringed and looked away. 

“Yes,” she whispered. There was no denying the truth, and she was done lying to Lena. 

Lena unfolded herself from the couch, still in her dress from the gala, and turned around to look at Kara. As she took in every detail of Kara’s suit, the intensity of her gaze made Kara want to collapse in on herself. 

For what felt like the millionth time that night, Kara choked out, “I’m sorry.” 

Lena’s wary expression wavered as she nodded, and she clenched her hands into fists, as if she wanted to reach out but stopped herself. 

“You never told me who you were. You lied to me,” she said, with the same angry edge to her voice from before. 

“Yes,” Kara whispered again. “Lena, please let me explain.” 

She moved to step around to the front of the couch. Her legs wobbled beneath her from exhaustion, and Lena instinctively reached for her waist to steady her. Once Kara was settled on the sofa, Lena retreated to the other end, protectively curling her knees up in front of her. 

“Explain,” she demanded, her green eyes stormy. 

Kara leaned forward and placed her head in her hands, elbows digging into her knees. “Do you remember the day we first met?” She turned her face toward Lena.

Lena nodded almost imperceptibly. “It was the morning after Lex first appeared.” 

“I had failed to stop him then. I was miserable and felt broken. And then you showed up.” Kara smiled in spite of herself. “Miss Wooden Moving Crate, the mystery I couldn’t solve. My elusive new neighbor who only hummed in the shower when she thought no one could hear her.” 

“You - you could hear me?” 

Kara motioned to her ears, ashamed. “Heightened senses, it’s one of my powers.” 

Lena didn’t respond, but looked at Kara expectantly. 

“I didn’t know who you were,” Kara continued softly. “I wanted to, so badly, and then there you were, right at my door.” She took a deep breath, shuddering as she exhaled. 

“And then I told you my name,” Lena finished. 

Kara nodded, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She stood suddenly, spreading her arms wide. “But I didn’t care!” she said with a shaky, delirious laugh. “I didn’t care that your brother had just tried to kill me! That I had tried to stop him! All I cared about was that the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen was standing in my apartment, holding my hand, and I didn’t ever want to let go.” 

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but Kara continued. 

“Alex warned me this would end badly, and I didn’t listen. I knew that stupid cactus was dead, but I asked you to water it anyway, just so I would have an excuse to talk to you. God, I lied to you even then!”

Kara finally broke down, collapsing on the floor in a heap, her cape pooling around her. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. 

Soft hands on the backs of her calves made Kara look up. Her face was damp and hot. 

Lena knelt on the floor in front of her, her face soft and vulnerable. “I’m here,” she murmured. “I stayed.” 

“You did. Why?” Kara asked, wiping her eyes. 

“Because I think knew, Kara. I think I’ve known for a while. And,” she reached up to gently brush a tear from Kara’s chin with her thumb, “because I love you.” 

A sound that was a cross between a relieved laugh and a sob bubbled from Kara’s lips. “You knew?” 

“I’m a scientist, darling. I notice patterns. Every time you’d rush off somewhere, or disappear for a while, Supergirl would appear shortly after,” Lena replied simply. 

“I hated lying to you, I really did. I didn’t want to lose you, but tonight I nearly did anyway. Seeing you down there with Lex...I panicked. Keeping you safe was the only thing I could think about,” Kara said. 

Lena pressed a kissed against Kara’s forehead. “I’m grateful, but you were an idiot for dashing off with me, you know. You shouldn’t have done that.” 

Kara leaned into Lena’s touch, chasing her warmth. “Alex said the same thing, though not as nicely.” 

“Kara, can I ask you something?” Lena said after a moment. 

“Of course, anything.” 

“Why did you bring me here? Of all places?” 

Kara lifted her face from her knees to look at Lena fully. As tired as she was, her blue eyes were clear and bright. “This is home. I wanted to keep you safe, so I brought you home. I love you, Lena Luthor, and I no matter what I face out there,” she tilted her chin towards the window overlooking the city, “I always want to come home to you.” 

Lena brushed her thumb against Kara’s chin again, glancing down at her lips. “Say that again, please,” she breathed, her voice husky. 

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Kara said, shifting so she could pepper kisses along Lena’s jaw. “I love you.” 

Lena sighed softly at the sensation before turning her face to meet Kara’s. She slid her hand behind Kara’s neck, holding them close together. “I love you too, Kara Danvers. My Supergirl.” 

As hard as she tried, Kara couldn’t stifle a small yawn. 

“Am I boring you, my dear?” Lena scoffed good-naturedly. 

Kara buried her face in the crook of Lena’s neck and murmured against her skin. “Long day at work.” 

Lena chuckled and softly rubbed circles on Kara’s back. The first hints of sunrise were beginning to shine into the room. “You need to sleep. Let’s get you to bed.” She picked herself off the floor and offered her hand to Kara. 

Kara took it, but didn’t let go when she stood. She pulled Lena to her, her hand finding its familiar position in the small of her back. “Please stay?” 

Lena nodded and allowed Kara to guide her into the bedroom. 

__ __ __ __ 

When Kara awoke several hours later, sunlight flooded the apartment. She stretched, relishing the warmth on her achy muscles. 

Her eyes flew open when she reached for Lena and found nothing but empty sheets. Her pulse quickened as she looked around the room, her gaze falling on the closed bathroom door. 

She listened. She could hear water beating against tile and Lena’s heartbeat. 

And humming. 

Kara sighed happily and curled back under the covers. 

It was Sunday after all.


End file.
